Unnecessary Guilt
by KamiReign
Summary: Someone else was in love w/ Izaya. and Shizuo needs to find out who's that person.
1. Chapter 1

This is actually my friend's dream, and so I turned it to a story. (and here she's Shizuo and I'm Izaya lol!) I really envy her for having cool dreams like this one

(Note: but the other chapters are my work ^^)

"The unnecessary

Guilt"

I was pissed off, so I decided to kill that flea. That bug who always annoy the hell out of me. I ended up going to his apartment. And when I finally came there, some things went beyond my expectation.

"I-ZA-YA-KUN!" I kicked the door w/out hesitation. I've got the confidence to kill him today that's why… but then, it was quiet, no response at all, so I came in.

I saw 3 men lying on the living room… dead. Honestly, I was quite shocked by it. At that time there are two things that came to my mind:

It's either,

- He killed them or

- He was killed by them

Either way. Who cares. So I continued to walk in… until I realized something crazy… I was a 'man'. Yeah, I am clearly a man right now. I touched my hair it was so short, then I have this 'firm' chest of an obviously a man's and I have this "thing" I didn't have before. And guess what, I'm a Blondie

Right now… and in a bartender's outfit w/ a blue sunglasses ohh… so I'm the "HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO" right now… this is so rare so, I'm going to enjoy this…

I continued to walk to a room in this apartment. Uhh, what am I doing again…? Ahh, gonna kill Izaya, that's right.

When I entered his room, I expected that this will be very messy, but, I was wrong… this room was perfectly neat, arranged and … wait … blood…? There's a blood on his bed? Ah!

Suddenly a phone rang. It's a loud ringing tone and on top of that annoying, so I decided to search for it. I opened his drawer one by one, it was neatly arranged… so weird for a boy though.

Still, the ringing tone's getting louder and louder at the moment. So I rushed to search for that annoying phone.

Finally, when I opened his last closet, A Man was revealed, staring at me. Of course I got freaked out, and then I realized that he was dead when he fell down in front of me. The ringing was coming from this guy, so I searched all of his pockets even though it's a bit freaky. At last I found it. It was a number and it's not in the contacts. So, I was in two thoughts.

If I'll not answer it or I will. But when I remembered that I'm searching for izaya, I immediately clicked the answer button w/out thinking. I slowly placed it into my ear…

"Shizu-chan!~!~! ahh~!". It was a voice of a man who is moaning.

And don't tell me it's…

"F-fuck me Shizu-chan!~ please~!

Fuck me~ right now! Ahh!~!~!"

"Izaya? Where are you! What the hell are you thinking!"

Even though I'm shocked on what I just heard, I tried to calm down. This scene was so familiar to me, so I got a grip on myself. Looks like someone told this to me. Maybe it's her…

"I-izaya… are you still there…?"

Meanwhile, I heard a cry from other line of the phone.

"S-shizu-chan… help me… I need you… save me…" he start crying loud.

W-what to say now?

"Oi, calm down… Don't cry, just tell me where the hell you are…"

"Shizu-chan…" He sniffed…

"Yeah?" this caused me to be gentle even in a situation like this.

Suddenly. I heard the phone like it was snatched and the voice was now different.

"Heiwajima Shizuo…" He called my name. I mean shizuo's name. I know I'm shizuo right now, but still I'm not him…

"Who the fuck are you? Did you kidnap izaya huh?"

"Let me ask you a question". The man in the phone said to me.

At a time like this! Damn it! But wait… why am I so annoyed? I was searching for izaya to kill him right?

So why am I so desperate to go there?

"Do you hate Orihara Izaya?"

Was his sudden question…

"H-huh? What kind of question is that…?

I then heard a bang coming on the other side of the phone. I gasped thinking that-

"The next time you won't answer my question. I will really point this to Izaya's head and shoot him".

Damn it. Was all I can say in my mind.

"So…? What…?"

I took a deep breath before I answered this bastard. And thought a lot of things that's bothering me… if I'm shizuo right now, then that means… Izaya is… 'Her', my friend obviously…

So, what am I supposed to do right now? What if it's her? But then what if it IS the real Izaya? Either way, I need to do something!

"I have no hatred against him… he is… my friend." I answered in a firm voice.

"Ohh… so, you Love Him?"

HUH! This guy is definitely making fun of me! But I need to answer all of his stupid questions or else She or Izaya will be killed for sure.

" I have no answer for that question yet… but, he is important to me. And somehow, I need him"…

The hell I'm saying!

The man seemed satisfied w/ my answer and told me where are they. And without thinking once again, I went to that place

"IZAYA!" my voice echoed as I shouted his name…

"IZAYA! Where are you? Answer me! Damn it!"

"Shizu-chan!"

Finally… it's his voice…

"Oi izaya! Where are you!

"I'm Here!"

"Where? Keep talking!"

"C'mon I'm just Right here! Save me!"

"I know that! I'm running right now can't u see?"

"How can I see you! My body is tied up!"

His voice is near, it's becoming clear. I saw a door. He is definitely here. So I opened it… and saw him…

"Shizu-chan! You Idiot! Why are you so slow as ever?"

His attitude was so different in the phone earlier. He is like a puppy for a meanwhile and now a dog in a bitchy mode.

"Damn it! Shizu-chan! Release me now!"

"Ok wait-"I suddenly thought of something… what if I tease him for a little while. That might be fun.

"Uhh…"

"What are you doing? Hurry he might come!"

"Call me… master first… w/ a please of course."

I can't help but to smile after seeing his reaction when I told that…

"You monster… stop fooling around and untie me!"

Whoa. As expected he won't agree so easily… I walked closer.

"Please Izaya…" I said

"tell it… just one time is fine for me…"

As softly as I can.

He became silent for a while and… he blushed, so he looked away from me. Honestly, that's kind of cute.

"P-please… master…"

"Louder… one more time"

"PLEASE! M-master! Darn it! Protozoan! Untie me!"

Haha… he snapped

"Ok, ok don't shout."

I removed the rope around his hands and feet and it's obvious that he suffered just by seeing those wounds.

"At Last…" he said while squeezing his right hand with his left.

"Can you stand? I'll help you". I reached my hand but he just ignored it and stood on his own.

"Never mind… Let's go…"

Really… this Flea's a poker face

Outside

"Oi! Izaya! Can you run faster than that! We're not doing sight seeing in a mall you know!"

"Damn it shizuo! My legs are hurting!"

He fell

"O-oi!" so I ran back to him.

"That's what I'm telling you…"

"S-shut up. O-ouch!"

I carried him on my back in the end. And then, ran to my car.

"The fuck! You have a car!"

"Well, sorry about that…"

I searched the keys on my pocket and it took pretty long...

"Duck" izaya whispered…

"Huh? Sorry but I'm a turtle…"

"No! I mean-"

I felt an impact on my back and it made me bleed. Because it was a gun.

"Shit…" I was totally lucky because the moment I was hit I found those keys, and rushed to open my car.

I then gently placed izaya in.

The moment I sat on my chair, we flew from that filthy place like the speed of an airplane.

"S-shizu-chan… are you? Ok?" izaya surprisingly asked me.

"I feel numb. Don't worry"

He widened his eyes at my reply and smirked after…

"Well that's normal… you're a monster after all…"

So. We came to a big boat where my boss, Tom and my brother, Kasuka are having a somewhat party thing.

I went out to the car and called tom… he went out fast and I told every single thing. He looked sweaty after hearing my story.

"Tom… take care of izaya for me, in his condition he won't be able to fight w/ me." I simply said but his reply was "Your one to talk Shizuo, look at yourself. You're even bleeding."

Yeah, totally true. But I don't feel a single thing about this wound. Amazing isn't? After our talk Izaya went out to the car and looks like he heard everything.

"What are you saying Shizu-chan! I need to come w/ you! I will also fight, I need to kill that bastard!"

He shouted at my big dumb founded face… but all I did was placed my hands to both of his shoulders and said, "You will not come w/ me izaya that's final, Final Izaya… this time listen to Me." He looked down and tears and was starting to flow on his eyes. I felt guilty. And I got shocked when he held my hand.

"I want to come with you shizuo…" he said shaking. "If you will die I will die with you…" he paused and I waited for him to continue. But I was like

HUH! When I heard him saying

"Because, shizu-chan… I Love You"

I just can't convey my feelings…

It is happiness? I wonder what.

"So… please, let me come w/ you. I beg you." that's the first time I heard him w/ his soft voice. Well, I can't refuse so I grabbed him and went back to the car.

"O-oi! Shizuo?"… I completely forgot about tom, so I just waved back to him to tell 'its fine now don't worry' 

"Plus, I don't want that guy. He is an Indian right?"

I almost choked when I heard that to Izaya…

"He's my boss you know…"

Rooftop

"Wait… how come we came in here?"

I said in a confused tone.

Izaya back to his normal self placed both of his hands on the pocket of his jacket and provoked me.

"Hmm… because Shizu-chan is an idiot that's why… Now, did I just answered your silly question?"

"FLEA!"… Suddenly the door opened and a man w/ a gun walked in. he was pointing the gun to me.

"Izaya. I will give you two choices… you will come w/ me and love me w/ all your heart OR you will be w/ that man but he will die."

I always thought that Izaya will be this arrogant person when it comes to this kind of situations. Like he'll answer, 'Is that even a choice?' or something like that… but what I saw was a painful look on his eyes. Really, so this guy is serious about me…

"I will come w/ you. But I can't love you, because this man has already my heart and no one can ever steal it." He said w/ the best serious face I ever saw. The man looked pissed off and gripped the gun his holding, but he lowered it.

"Now, come here!" he ordered to Izaya. And he walked slowly to him, he glanced back at me w/ that painful looking eyes and a slight smile, which caused a clench to my heart…

"Izaya…" I said… he stopped walking, so I walked near to him…

"This is your goodbye? Filthy as ever don't u think?"

"Oi! Go Far!" I heard the man shouting at me but I didn't care.

"You just told me how you felt, then your just going to leave me after?"

I made this angry face and looked at the man. "I won't give him to you."

I grabbed Izaya and pushed him to my back.

"Shizu-chan!"

"BASTARD"

Then, I just realized that I'm shot… but surprisingly I still can hear them talking. I was on the floor dying of course.

"Izaya. Are you still going to disobey me even that man now is good as dead? Now, Come with me"

Ahh… of course izaya will pick him. Who even wants someone like me? Maybe tom haha…  
>"Shut up." He said, while his voice was clearly in pain.<p>

"I'd rather be w/ this man in grave than to be w/ an asshole like you. GO AWAY! BASTARD!" izaya cried

The man looked away w/ a slight grin and said. "Then… as you wish… My beloved Izaya… be w/ that dead man crying all day long than laughing w/ me."

He then walked and closed the door leaving the two of us in this rooftop.

Still, I can hear and feel Izaya on my chest sobbing and continued to curse me.

"Why in the world you did that… huh shizu-chan? YOU ARE TOTALLY AN IDIOT… IDIOT… IDIOT..."

I still can hear you, you know.

If only I can tell that to him. But right now. Looks like I can't.

"Since you're an Idiot… I'll use CPR to you… don't mind me."

H-HUH! W-what the! W-wait! O-oi!

Even though I panicked in my mind. My body won't move… WHY!

Looks like I cant do anything about it… I sighed in my mind letting this flea do what he wants. He pressed his lips unto mine's and did "CPR".

But wait, this looks like a kiss! It's obviously not CPR!

After that humiliating scene. I finally opened my eyes and saw him clearly. He was smiling…

"See ya… Shizu-chan" he whispered.

"Glad that you're Alive" I gasped

BAG! The door opened

This time I nearly chocked because it's my boss, Tom who surprised me w/ his late appearance.

"A-are you ok! Where are the bastards!"

"Ahhh… tom… don't worry about it, they are all Gone… Even Him…"

I'm referring to izaya of course

"Brother… you're bleeding…"

"Ahh, kasuka…"

As usual they were kind to me… they brought me to the hospital, and I stayed there for only 2 days with full recovery. Shizuo's really a monster… Ah… I mean Me…

"At last House!" I shouted on the street, well the people don't seem to care though.

"W-what the hell are you doing…Izaya-kun?"

I said with my casual annoyed voice…

"Ahh~ shizu-chan~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY!~!~~!"

This flea, don't tell me he's drunk…?

"My birthday passed months ago, you know."

He was on my bed casually drinking… wait… drinking… WINE!

I ran to my ref and saw 3 bottles were gone.

"BASTARD! THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! HUH!"

"Shizu-chan~ don't be such a *hic* stingy … *hic* anyway, I have your phone so I came here to give it back to you *hic*"

He showed my phone to me and treated it like a ball and flew it over and over again.

"IZAYA! Give it back!"

"*hic* NO~ WAY~ get it yourself! *hic* hahaha!~!"

I jumped to him to get my phone but he quickly hide it… guess where

INSIDE HIS PANTS! Damn it!

"Get it… Shizu-chan"

His voice was inviting me… yeah… fucking inviting me…

"You are disgusting…" I simply said while squeezing his nose…

"Yeah…? Loving a monster is more disgusting you know... like… loving YOU…"

I sighed… "Give it back now… I'm waiting for a call"

"NO~!" he suddenly moaned…

"Oi… izaya? What's wrong?"

He looked directly to my face and he was blushing.

"Don't place your hands on my pants so suddenly…"

"Huh? I'm, not"

Oh. It's vibrating…

"Shizu-chan~ stop touching me…"

"I'm not…"

"If you won't stop…" he pulled me

"I'll turn you on~ hehe~"

"Ahh! Mmm!"

In the end we "did" it… what to do… I'm not controlling my body only my mind….

"Shizu-chan… love you…"

I looked at him w/ wide eyes like I'm shocked…

"Yeah… love you too"

… END…


	2. Chapter 2

"The unnecessary Guilt II"

Another chapter

Even when I'm w/ shizu-chan, I still can't sleep. And also when I'm alone.

Those things keep on bothering me.

"Zzzzz…"

I'm looking at shizu-chan right now, who's peacefully sleeping… he's really cute when sleeping, completely opposite when he's awake. Throwing vending machines, trash cans and etc. even though he always tells that 'he hates violence' and actually that is his quote… haha, he's a protozoan really.

"This really pisses the heck out of me…" I murmured to myself.

"I will definitely find out the who the 'mastermind' is"

MORNING…

I Left the house of shizu-chan early. And of course, I left him w/ a LOVELY NOTE~!~!~!

**SHIZU-CHAN!**

**LOVE YOUR PUPPY FACE!**

**SEE YA LATER~!**

Yep~ something like that.

Back to reality. I'm quite relaxed about this investigation. Well, I'm confident w/ my skills that's why.

And I'm really near on finding out **who **is it

"I see, thanks" I gathered lots of information from different people. Even yakuzas, old people, highschoolers and many beloved humans to mention.

Most of the informants pay other sources for their information. Well, I'm also doing that but, rarely.

Most of the time, I gather information on my own and I developed that skill for the sake of my beloved people of course.

Still, I can't believe that I Fucked up on that time. That was the shittest thing I did in my life. And that was the reason I was kidnapped by a certain group.

That guy. I don't even know him. But he was a good actor, he even pretended to be my 'old lover' or something.

"Orihara-san… I took this video on the day you were kidnapped."

"Good work… then? How much will that be?"

"About 30,000 yen"

"Here you go."

You think I depended on this man?

Nahh~ I just said earlier that I'm gathering information by **myself **right? So, even the taping was planned by me.

Except for that stupid trap I fell for.

Anyway, I predicted that myself.

The reason was simple, these past few weeks I was being followed by these suspicious looking men whenever I go. So, I hired a 'professional spy' to track them all. But, I never knew nor met anyone of them. They were all completely stranger to me.

If I will call the police I'll feel that I'm lost. This is a game for me, and for the sake of my pride, I will let them do what they want to do to me. But since I care for my life and all, I investigated if they are killers, but looks like not. So… that's it.

"Thank you, Mr."

The camera man left after I paid him. He was creepy to be honest, buut~ I'm pretty sure myself that … he will not tell it to anyone.

"Alrighty then~" I placed the cd on my DVD player and turned on my TV

"Show your face to me, Bastard"

I will really kill this guy if I can.

It played. Two men were seen to be going out in the building. And it was near my place. The first one who went out was the one who pretended to be my lover. Then… w/out a doubt the second guy will be… the Mastermind… I'm so sure of it.

It revealed… a young handsome man in dark glasses w/ a two body guards beside him…

"Heiwajima-san, I'll take care of the rest."

The old lover man in the video said, and the guy in front of him just nodded…

"Heiwajima.?"

"Let's go, kasuka." The other bodyguard ordered.

This is the most… Unpredictable information I've ever seen… really.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

When I woke up. The flea was not anymore in my side. And somehow, that annoys me.

"That bug. He didn't even-"

I saw a note in my table.

"T-the hell?"

That flea always annoys me. But he makes me happy sometimes. Only sometimes alright!

"I wonder where the hell he went? Don't tell me… that he's cheating on me?"

My phone rang suddenly.

I picked it and saw it was kasuka.

Very rare for him to call me though.

I answered.

"Kasuka? What's up?"

I waited 30 seconds before he answered.

"Hi brother. Are you doing well?"

"Yeah… I'm fully recovered now, thanks to my weird strength, haha"

"That's… fine…"

It wasn't his normal tone. I know he's always dull when it comes to talking. But, as his brother. I know him well.

"By the way… brother, are you w/ Orihara Izaya right now?"

Why… izaya's name suddenly… pops up…?

"N-no, why are you asking?"

"He left?"

When did kasuka asked me about izaya? Anyway, did he just?-

"Brother?"

"Uhh… yeah." I don't know what to say now.

"I see… do you have any idea where he went?"

"Not a clue." I can't find a question to ask him right now.

"Then, brother… I'll hang up for now."

What happened to that guy?

Anyway, I'll go for work…

I can't doze off here…

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

"Oh, Shizuo!" my boss greeted me.

"Ah, tom-san… Good morning."

"Ohh? You look bad today, are you sure you're already ok?"

"Y-yes… don't mind me…"

How can I be fine? Kasuka's acting … strange.

"Ahh… so, were going to ask this guy to pay for a large dept of his. Be sure not to berserk when they're going to piss you off…"

"I'll try… my best…"

Even though I told that. I'm sure of it that I'll snap.

After our work. I went home afterwards. I'm really in a bad mood today, can't help the heck out of it.

But this time, I'll definitely snap because of-

"Shizu-chan! Where did you go! I was waiting for you!"

This flea… he went somewhere and didn't even tell it properly. And now he'll tell that to me…

"Shut up, flea."

"Oh? Looks like shizu-chan is in a bad mood today…"

He rose from my bed and pulled me close to him…

"Why? Did something happen? Tell me~"

"Not like you'll understand."

"Ehh~? Don't be like that…"

"You… where did you go?"

When I'm w/ this bug… I can't express in words how do I feel.

"I went to investigate regarding about my kidnapping… that's all~"

He then wrapped his hands around me …

"Shizu-chan…"

"O-oi!"

So… he wasn't cheating on me? Why am I so relief with this?

"Nee~ embrace me too~!"

He said while looking up to me.

As usual, he's cute today.

But not enough to make me melt.

I pushed him gently in his head.

"Not now… I've got a bunch of questions to ask you."

He pouted like a little kid.

Heh. Not cute at all…

I sat down and sipped my coffee.

"So? What are you gonna ask.?"

"I forgot…"

"Shizu-chan!"

Should I tell him about kasuka? Because if I will… I feel like…

I might… lose him.

"Che… then I'll just tell you something…"

"What?"

He suddenly opened a topic.

"It's about my kidnapping… I found out who the mastermind was."

His voice was serious this time.

"That was fast… you really are a flea."

"Stop insulting me, will you~"

"I'm not… that's a compliment."

I finished my coffee and went to the kitchen to wash it.

"So… who's it?"

The water was flowing, but that's ok since I can still hear him, if he'll talk.

"I don't want to explain it any further. So, I'll tell it directly…

I just nodded, telling him that I can hear him clearly…

"Your brother, Kasuka… he's the one who ordered them to kidnap me."

Huh? Wait… did I just heard

"Kasuka?" I closed the faucet.

"Yeah."

H-how come…?

I clenched my teeth after confirming.

"Flea… who do you think will believe you?"

"Shizu-chan."

"For all the people… why are you suspecting my brother? Huh!"

"I'm not suspecting him… because he really is the one who ordered to kidnap me."

I gripped my hands

"Stop fooling around you **trash!"**

"I'm not fooling around. Shizu-chan, don't you? Believe me?

"No one will **Ever **believe a **Shit** like you…" I said with a **firm** **loud** voice.

Izaya widened his eyes… and looked at me… w/ tears nearly falling to his eyes."

"I see… then, that makes me a worthless, liar flea for you."

He grabbed his jacket and went to the door…

"Sorry for deceiving you… Shizu-chan…"

He left, closing the door slowly…

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Ahh… what a sunny day!"

"Yes… great… day…"

I said in a dull voice. Tom looked at me…

"Hayy! Shizuo! Get a hold of yourself…" he cheered.

But… how can I? I called izaya…

Trash… and a… shit…

"S-sorry… but really, I'm not in the mood to."

Tom sighed. And I continued to curse myself.

"_Shizu-chan~ bad mood~?"_

"Ah?"

"Shizuo?"

I thought I… heard him…

Calling my name.

"Eh? I-I'm fine…"

"No you're not… now go and get some rest… you might kill our customer if you will not."

I feel so… disappointed. Very.

I went back to my house and had a rest just like what my boss said…

But…

"_Haha~ you look pathetic right now! Shizu-chan~"_

I can hear his voice. And this makes me… can't sleep…

"_Don't be like that~ you're a monster… it'll be fine…"_

"Izaya…"

I gripped my pillow… shit…

This is just … unfair…

"Izaya…"

"_Sorry for deceiving you… shizu-chan"_

"Shit! How can I sleep!"

His voice continued to echo in my mind…

"I want to see you… izaya…"

I slapped my face at disappointment.

"I want to…"

"_Nee~ embrace me too~"_

"Hug you right now…"

Really. What have I done? I'm such a failure!

I heard a sudden noise coming to my leaving room

"Izaya…?" I stood up and walked.

I opened the lights and a man w/ a gun pointed it to me.

"Heiwajima Shizuo… you're going to die right now…"

"Fuck… this."

Without thinking… I nearly killed this man w/ my full strength. I snapped.

"Oi… don't sleep yet and answer my fucking question."

I kicked him.

"Ahh!"

"Now… who's the bastard who ordered you to kill me?"

"Huh! Like I'll tell you! Just kill me!"

"Son of A!"

I chocked him to death. And finally, when he can't anymore breathe… he started talking…

"Ggg…hhh…iii"

I released him…

"Now… will you tell me? Shithead!"

"Y-yes… *cough* the one who ordered me is my boss, hanejima yuuhei"

"Yuuhei…?"

"Y-yes! His real name is **Heiwajima kasuka** *cough*."

Just… did he just…?

"_He's the one who ordered them to kidnap me."_

So… what Izaya told me… is, true…

"Are you… sure…?"

"Yes! I can't believe I told you… ahh! I'm gonna be so dead!"

Kasuka… he wanted to kill me…

But… why…?

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Kill him…"

"What kind of death, kasuka-san?"

"Burn him to **ashes**"

"N-no! stop! I! I didn't want to-

Ahhh!"

The man was in fire. And slowly, he was turned into ashes, just like what the young man said.

"Whoa… you really are a devil, kasuka-san!"

The young man remained cool w/ no emotion…

"But still… what made you do that? He's your brother right?"

The young man turned around and said in a chilling voice.

"If I can make Orihara Izaya mine…

I will do anything even it **kills** my brother."

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/00/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/

"Damn it… damn…damn…damn…damn…damn…damn…damn…damn"

"Looks like you're in a bad mood today"

I can't accept the day offs anymore…

It just pisses me off…

"Damn…damn…damn…damn…"

"SHI-ZU-O-SAN!"

A cheerful voice suddenly shouted my name. And it was, Mairu… the little sister of Izaya.

"Whooo~! Looking gloomy as ever! You'll become an old man in no time~!~!~! ya know~"

Darned… noisy as ever… just like his… brother.

"Nee~ let's play!"

"Go away! I'm not in the mood. I might kill you if I'll play w/ you anyway…"

"How~ scary~!"

Instead of doing this… I need too apologize to him… to izaya…

"Boring~ YOU ARE BORING!~!"

"Shut up ant… by the way, where is your other twin sister?"

"Ahh… he's w/ iza-nii… coz he's a bit lonely these days. He even cried-

Oops! Oh my! I'm such a dork!

Iza-nii told us to keep it as a secret. Ahh! Careless me!

Izaya… cried…?

I know I'm the reason…

"Shizuo-san?"

I can't stay here…

I need to go to him.

"Tom-san! I need a day off today! See you!"

"Ahh, go ahead"

He waved to me

"Izaya… I'm the shit…"

I said as I ran as fast as I could…

At last it's his apartment.

I took a deep breath before knocking… so, I knocked…

I waited then I heard a voice.

"If you are Shizuo-san, go away.

Iza-nii doesn't want to see your shit face"

"k-kururi?"

"Kururi? Who's it?"

"Ah… iza-nii… it's just a delivery shit man. Don't mind it."

I sighed.

"I-izaya… it's me…"

The door opened… and izaya was the one who opened it…

"What are you doing here?"

He said seriously, looking at me…

His eyes were red like he just cried.

"I'm here to apologize on what happened…"

"No need to apologize… come in…"

"Iza-nii!"

"Kururi, go to your sister now… me and shizuo needs to talk…"

"O-ok…"

Kururi left but before that she acted like a kid and

"Blee!"

"What do you mean no need to apologize? It's my fault."

"No, it's not…"

"Izaya…"

"I'm lying. Don't believe me."

I stood up. "I'm sorry Izaya… I'm the trash… I'm the shit… and…"

I hugged him

"**You're my cute flea…"**

"Shi-shizu-chan! Let go…"

"I will not… you told me I need to embrace you back right?"

"Idiot"

"Yeah… I'm your idiot…"


	3. Chapter 3

"I just can't believe my own brother will do that…"

Shizuo gripped his cup.

"Kasuka… just what exactly is your relation w/ him?"

Izaya was back to his normal self and started to change into 'a real flea'

"I don't know what your talking about Shizu-chan. I don't even have any connection w/ that guy. But maybe… it's because of my 'pheromones'."

"Huh! Then why the hell will he kill me to get you?"

Izaya sat beside Shizuo.

"Why don't you go and find that out yourself?"

"…"

- I know him since were little. But I never thought how he feels about me. I didn't know he hates me.

"A-anyway…Shizu-chan."

Izaya suddenly blushed then looking at Shizuo w/ a strange face.

"N-nothing…"

"Tsk… tell it…"

"I said never mind."

Shizuo pulled him.

"You will not tell huh? I'll break your ribs."

"Then… break it…"

Shizuo touched his back and slides his arm to his slim body.

"W-wha!"

"I'll really break this for real."

"Y-you're not even trying!"

"Oh yeah?" he then placed his hand lower, down to his pants.

"Ok! I'll tell it!"

"Hmm…" Shizuo smirked

"Uhh… your smirk is weird."

"Shut up and tell it."

"W-well…" Izaya looked away.

"You know… if you have to choose, who will you pick…? Your bother or me?"

Shizuo widened his eyes to Izaya's unexpected question.

Izaya waited for shizuo's reply. If he'll not going to like what he'll hear.

Better for Shizuo to not say it instead.

"You…" was his sudden reply that broke the silence and Izaya's thoughts.

"Eh…?" Izaya made his eyes bigger and looked to Shizuo.

"You ok? Shizu-chan?"

"He did try killing me… but you told me the truth. Even he's my brother, that's not a reason for me to choose him."

Izaya chuckled at shizuo's honest reply.

"That's quite an explanation for a protozoan…"

Shizuo bumped his head to Izaya's.

"Ahh~ that hurts, Ahh~"

It was an insulting tone.

"Ahh… I'd choose Kasuka instead…"

"Ehh~!"

Shizuo stood up…

"I'll be going then… take care."

"Ohh? Already…?"

"Yeah… I'm stressed because of you. You're the reason so don't complain…"

Shizuo smirked again…

"Stop that… it's creepy."

"Bye." Shizuo closed the door.

Ring…

"Ahh… that Izaya, I told him that I'm tired! Yet!"

He grabbed his phone and saw it wasn't Izaya.

**Brother… help me…**

**-Kasuka**

He rubbed his eyes to confirm if he's wrong. He sat up and stared at the text…

"Are you… really… in trouble…? Huh? Kasuka…"

Shizuo called the number.

Ring….. Ring…. Ring….

"If you are… I'd rather… Die then."

The ring stopped and there's no mistake that he picked it.

Shizuo waited for him to answer.

"B-brother…?" it was the voice of Kasuka… it is him indeed.

"Help me…" the voice of the young man in phone was shaking.

Shizuo doesn't know what to reply to his brother that tried to kill him.

He wants to kill him didn't he? Now, what's his reason to beg for help then?

"Kasuka… Stop fooling around already."

"….."

"You tried killing me. What's your reason?"

"Brother… listen to me. Orihara Izaya planned everything. He planned it from the very beginning."

-What the…hell?

"He's the one who wants to kill you."

-Who will I believe now…?

Shizuo clenched his teeth…

"Where are you… right now?"

Shizuo asked with his best serious tone…

* * *

><p>"Geez… I can't sleep…"<p>

I raised my pillow on top of me and imagined it was Shizu-chan.

"Chu~ I really can't sleep. I have this urge to follow you."

I stood up and changed.

"He'll find me out fast if I wear this jacket."

I grabbed those two suits in my drawer.

"I have this feeling that we need to wear this… hehe~"

"Where is that protozoan going?"

Shizu-chan was leaving his house. He didn't even tell me… that idiot.

I followed him, as quietly as I can… he stopped while he red something.

"Looks like a map."

"Eh? Iza-nii? Treasure hunting?"

"Whoa! M-mairu?"

"Ssshh… the target will get away"

"Hi (good evening) Relative (Brother)"

"You two… what the hell are you doing here? And this late at night."

"Ehehehehe~!"

Without realizing I already lost my track on Shizu-chan.

"Look what you've done."

"What? We're protecting you from that-"

"Shit."

"Y-yeah! Kuru-nee's right!"

I sighed… and suddenly my phone rang.

"I wonder who is it."

A number that is not in my contacts. "How this bastard did knew my private cell. No.?" I clicked the answer button and heard

"I'd rather be with this man in grave than to be w/ an asshole like you! GO AWAY! BASTARD!"

It's… the bastard

"Remember me Izaya? I bet you still, because without me you're long dead."

The hell this guy is saying?

"C'mon now… you better prepare yourself for the death of your beloved 'HEIWAJIMA SHIZU-CHAN'! Ahahaha!"

"Uhh… can I ask you a question?"

This guy is an idiot. I can handle it.

"HAAA….?"

Looks like he's pissed off. Haha success…

"Go ahead… F-L-E-A."

"Where's your exact location? And what the hell are you going to do to shizu-chan?"

"The same place where we kidnapped you. And for your second question the 'original lover' of yours will finish him, don't worry."

He hanged up. Damn it, that dick head.

"Iza-nii? Who called you?"

"Mairu, Kururi… you're going to help me with something… let's go…"


	4. Chapter 4

Shizuo sighed standing in front of the door. He's not sure if he'll go in or what. He raised his fists to knock but somehow, something's like stopping him to do so.

"Brother… I know you're there…" Shizuo gasped. And opened the door unwillingly.

When he entered the room, a man sitting in the center w/ a linen bag on his head is seen.

"K-kasuka…?" the head of the man in the bag moved and looked to the direction of shizuo's voice. He was all tiied up, so Shizuo walked to him slowly. He untied the young man's hands w/ his bear teeth.

"Who… did this too you?" Shizuo asked.

Kasuka removed the linen bag on his head and Shizuo saw his brother's face for real.

"Who did this?" he looked up to Shizuo. He stood up and cornered his brother to the wall.

"Izaya obviously." Because of the impact Shizuo gritted his teeth.

"Kasuka… what's the meaning of this?" he said w/ a pain on his voice.

"You ask? Maybe because someone like you is not suitable to be my brother but my enemy."

Kasuka's voice has a tone and it's like the voice of an assassin who doesn't want to let his prey escape from his trap."

Shizuo widened his eyes and looked down.

"Too bad. I'm going to use you as my bait for that big flea. It's like you're the shit And he's the flea. If you'll be placed in a trash can he'll still follow you." After that line from kasuka two men w/ big bodies entered the room. Shizuo ignored it and said "If Izaya's the flea. Then that makes you the lizard?"

Kasuka loosened his grip to shizuo's shirt. "Precisely…" he then flicked his finger as the signal of command for his body guards to do what they need to.


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time. Heiwajima Shizuo didn't fight back…

Those two body guards defeated him in a single punch. And right now he was lying on the floor, panting so hard and has overflowing blood on his face.

"Brother… seeing you like this makes me happy for some reason."

Shizuo glanced at kasuka.

"The monster of ikebukuro dying on the floor is just indeed amusing." Kasuka stepped on shizuo's head.

"I hate you so much." He whispered to his ear and stepped on his head again.

Shizuo just closed his eyes and endured the pain.

Because the pain was coming from his heart.

-Why? It came to this…?

He asked himself.

-Kasuka. Why…?

He can't tell it loud to him. To his own brother.

He felt very disappointed to himself.

"You know…" kasuka said in a dull voice as he continued to step on Shizuo.

"I've been enduring this."

Shizuo opened his eyes.

"I want him so bad. And I can do anything to make me happy, but he just won't come to me…"

He stopped stepping on shizuo and sat beside him…

"I love him… so much…"

Kasuka's dull voice changed into a soft one. "And when I knew that you're the one who can make him happy… I just felt fuck. You know… it hurts so damned bad…"

Shizuo gazed at kasuka who was also looking at him.

"Back then, I admired you brother. I envy your strength, your kindness… but you're alone."

Shizuo looked away.

"Alone but… people gather around you. Then stays w/ you. They can be loyal and they wont leave you."

Kasuka gripped his chest.

"But for me… no one stays… they just see me as an actor and nothing else."

He chuckled weakly.

"I hate you Shizuo!"

He punched him

"I FUCKIN' HATE YOU!" he continued to punch him, he grabbed his collar after and bumped his head to his chest.

"I…. fucking…. Despise you…" he cried.

Shizuo remained silent not knowing what to say.

"C-can you just give me at least….. one? Huh? Only one person that can complete my life…? HUH! Brother! Ahhhh!"

**Flashback…**

"Orihara Izaya… I'm an informant." He smiled and reached his hand to the young man sitting in front of him…

"I see… then, you can gather the mfor me?"

"Yes, w/out a doubt."

The young man stood up. "Find someone who I can trust…" he gazed at the window.

Izaya was shocked on this young actor's actions.

"Yuuhei- or should I say, Kasuka-kun…"

"You know… you can trust me."

Izaya smiled warmly.

"So… start from me… hehe~"

Kasuka removed his eyes away from Izaya. And continued to look at the window.

He didn't looked away because he's not interested or what. But because, deep inside. He knows that he can trust this man."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"EH! IZA-NII! YOU? AHH… yuuhei-san… h-him…!"

Mairu fell…

"What's so surprising about that? He's just my client…"

Both twins glared at him

"IZA-NII'S A JERK (SHIT)"

The twins chorused…

And Izaya looked at them annoyed

"So that's the reason why! You told Shizuo-san you got no connections w/ him!"

"Because if I do… shizu-chan. Will get mad at me again…" he smiled

"Shit (Shizuo-san) volcano (IS short tempered after all)"

"Haha… that's right Kururi."

The train stopped and the 3 sibling went out…

"This is so FUCKIN' EXCITING! KURU-NEE!"

Mairu opened her bag and brought out her stapler.

"Whooooohuuuu!~"

Izaya grabbed her neck like a little kitten. "Hide that… you're scaring my beloved humans… Kururi, hide it."

"Ah! Ah! AH!"

"Now… let's go… we need to save a **Monster prince**…" he smirked


	6. Chapter 6

Kasuka tied Shizuo in a chair a cuffed him.

"Why don't you just kill me kasuka? You hate me right?"

Kasuka gripped the tie on his hands.

"He'll get mad if I'll kill you."

"Izaya…?" shizuo asked.

Kasuka clenched his teeth and shizuo looked away.

"Oi… both of you… guard." Kasuka ordered. He two body guards nodded then went out.

"Kasuka. He doesn't love you…" shizuo looked at him directly. "I'm not saying this because I want to make you suffer. It's just… I don't want to hurt you any longer."

Kasuka kicked the drum beside him. "Then, I'll make him mine…" he looked to shizuo with his killing intent. Shizuo gritted is teeth.

Telling those kinds of things to his brother will be pointless. Shizuo can't think of anything but to look down and sigh.

"That flea… in what way did you liked him?"

Kasuka stood up and gazed at shizuo. "That should be my question… right brother? How did you like him?"

Shizuo felt pity… seeing kasuka like this… he don't know what he feels anymore. If he hates him. or Izaya, the man who's now hurting his own brother.

"How? Okay… it's because he's a flea I can misunderstand him sometimes. The way he show his love for humans are so disgusting. Not to mention his dirty jobs." Shizuo talked and his looks to kasuka. Who's gazing out of nowhere.

"But… even though he's like that. He loves me. And that little thing. Completes my Life." Shizuo smiled, kasuka looked down disappointed.

"That's why kasuka… stop chasing that guy. You'll just kill yourself in no time.

Kasuka grabbed him again. "Yeah? That's better… than to be your brother and all."

Those words left shizuo in pain.

"Ahh!"

Both gasped after hearing a man screamed.

"The hell those two doing?" kasuka released shizuo and walked to scold his bodyguards but was stopped when

"Yahoo! Izaya-kun deeshuu!" Izaya finally entered the stage.

"I-izaya…? W-why are you here?" shizuo almost choke his own spit.

"You're asking shizu-chan? Well… to save a princess of course… as I can see you're a damsel in distress right now." He smirked. And shizuo looked annoyed but, was happy inside.

"You defeated those two by yourself?" kasuka asked.

"Ah… no… my sisters were doing the work." He positioned his switchblade. "this time kasuka… follow me… release shizu-chan." Izaya said softly.

And kasuka remained cool.

"I can't do that. You see. I cant release the shit, because the flea might go…" kasuka grabbed shizuo's hair "You seriously love this man? How pathetic. He's a monster… he's not a human. Did you finally become nuts?"

Izaya casually swung is switchblade and grinned cheerfully… "hmm… I wonder why? Maybe… because shizu-chan is so sexy… hehe~"

Shizuo almost dropped his jaw because of izaya's reply to kasuka's deadly question.

"Izaya! Stop fooling around! End this!" the debt collector shouted.

"Heh? Shizu-chan… it's not like I don't want to end this." Izaya's face became serious. "Its just… if I'll end this." He looked to kasuka. "the lizard might not approve."

Shizuo gasped… he can't anymore look to his own brother.

"I'm being honest here… I love you shizu-chan."

Shizuo looked down. "Damn it Izaya."

'Shizu-chan is my world. No one can ever replace him."

"Izaya."

"I will die if shizu-chan will leave me."

"Stop it Izaya." Shizuo continued to talk but the informat denied him.

"I will die with shizu-chan. Because he's my only one."

"IZAYA!" shizuo broke the chair and his cuffs.

"You should shut up! Please…" then he looked to kasuka. He can no longer can tell what those emotions means.

"What now? You want me to love your brother huh?" shizuo removed his look to kasuka then to Izaya.

"Damn it… make up your mind… choose one protozoan. Choose one." He swung his switchblade again.

"Let me clear this… I… don't Love him."

Shizuo was about to pat his brother. But he managed to stop.

"You just pushed the warning button." Kasuka sat on the drum. "Kill them… including the two girls outside."

Shizuo was alarmed on kasuka's order. And felt a chill when men in black suits entered the stage.

One by one, they raised their weapons.

"Hah- hahahahaha!"

But shizuo's fear stopped when the informat laughed uncontrollably.

"This is… hahah…f-fuck! Hahaha!"

Shizuo twitched his eyebrows.

"Oi flea, what are you-"

Izaya threw the bag to shizuo.

"Wear that shizu-chan…hahaha… my fucking predictions were right. Ahahaha…shit. I can't stop."

Shizuo opened the bag and saw a black suit, a gun and bullets inside.

"Y-you prepared…? How did you?"

"Fuck! Shizu-chan! That's why I can't stop laughing right now! Gahahaha!... b-but…hah. Don't worry. I also have mine. See?' Izaya started to change.

"O-oi! A-are you… h-hey! You will change here?"

Shizuo watched Izaya change. And he can't hide the fact that he is blushing right now.

"Damn it flea… you're disgusting." He covered his eyes.

"Oi… stop staring at me and change. These bastards can kill us any time ya know."

"T-that's not the point! A-and in front of kasuka…gahh…" shizuo pulled the suit slowly.

"T-this is… embarrassing."

"shizu-chan! Stop whining!"

"Ah- I'm not whining! And stop s-stripping-!" shizuo covered his eyes again and Izaya chuckled.

"Don't worry! I'm wearing a pants and it's Winnie the pooh! See! It's fucking censored! Ahahaha!"

"IZAYA!"

"Stop acting like a VIRGIN! We already DID it RIGHT!" he smirked.

"Damn it…" shizuo started to change. "Fuck this…" he mumbled.

"So? What color is your pants today shizu-chan?"

The men in weapons looked like an audience in a comedy bar instead.

"Whoo~ black... shexy~"

"I-IZAYA!"

Pissed off and all the bodyguards started firing. Both dodge.

"F-fuck!" shizuo clenched his necktie "I… I can't…"

Izaya grabbed him. "here… lemme tie it…" Izaya started fixing shizuo's tie.

"See… that's how you do it." He patted shizuo's hair and smiled like as if nothing will happen.

"Flea…"

"Hm?"

"you are… fucking…-" Izaya covered shizuo's lips with his finger. "Ssshh.. I know… hehe~"

The debt collector smiled back.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yeah! That was fucking great!" Izaya shouted as he stepped on the mans head like a dead cockroach.

"You overdid it." Shizuo sighed.

"You're one to talk." Izaya pointed 20 men lying in front of him. "You almost crushed their ribs didn't you?"

"Shut up."

He pulled izaya's head softly, and then placed his forehead to him.

"Flea… when you came in my life… Bullshit keeps on happening…" shizuo glared at him. Still with his forehead leaned to him.

"Hmm… sorry about that…"

Izaya pulled shizuo's necktie to kiss him… but also pushed him quickly when he realized that that it's not over yet. They both looked to the man who started this 'so called fight'. Both of them was shocked when he's smiling and even clapped.

"That was great…" he stood up.

"Perfect show…" he went to the door "that satisfied me…" he opened it slowly.

"K-kasuka?"

"My gift for you brother… a person that you can trust for the rest of your life."

"Eh..?"

Kasuka left. Leaving shizuo In confusion. "T-the hell…?" shizuo scratched his head then looked to the informat whose now whistling.

"Flea... care to explain this to me?" he made this cracking sound of his fist ready to punch Izaya.

"Still… shizu-chan… your Underwear turns me on… hehe~"

"I-ZA-YA!"

The flea ran and the monster chased him… with their suits on of course.

END…

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA<strong>

"Are you sure that's fine?"

"yeah…"

"What a weakling you are kasuka… that's why no one stays with you…"

The older man left.

"It's better this way…" he clenched his fists.

"Yeah… fucking better." He heard two girls outside shouting his name.

"YUU-HEI-SANNN!"

"**Being an actor and all… that suits me…"**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S CREDITS:<strong>

**For someone who is named Nur + Aina AKA BLACK LOVER**

**Thanks 4 giving me the prologue to this hell like story… I actually ended it… see? I ENDED IT! WAHHHH! I can do endings now *Sobs***

**AND TO MY DEAR READERS~ thanks 4 reading this till the end~**

**Weird don't ya think~?~?~?**

**For me kasuka is the lizard xP**

**And for those who doesn't know… in the Novel earthworm's boss is nicknamed lizard LOL… I want kasuka to be my villain that's why… THANKS 4 READING!**


End file.
